Passing Time (Discontinued)
by Silvolde
Summary: A story of how Hiccup trained with Ozpin, how he met Junior, how his friendship with Yang and Ruby developed and he gained confidence while living far away from his old home. All that and more will be covered here. Set within the two year time skip in chapter 3 of my story A New World. (Discontinued)
1. The Beginning

Passing Time

Chapter 1: The Beginning

A/N: So for this, updates will be less frequent than A Changing World as you can imagine, since my available time to write is split between that and College.

Also, chapters may be short. Unlike with A New World and A Changing World, I don't have a word length target. Lastly, the cover art for this story shows the characters that will show up the most. Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, Qrow Branwen and of course Hiccup Haddock.

Enough said there. Let's get started.

* * *

Day 1 of training

Hiccup and Ozpin stood in a long white tiled room, significantly longer than it was wide, with a weapons rack against the back wall of the room behind Ozpin.

The weapons lay waiting, ready to assist with the former's fight training.

"Tell me Hiccup, have you trained with a weapon before?" Ozpin asked.

"My dad tried to get me to fight using a sword when I was young… well, younger. It didn't go very well and he soon gave up." Hiccup admitted, flushing red in embarrassment.

"And what hand were you told to use?"

"My right hand. Why?" Hiccup asked, confusion seeping into his voice.

Tossing his cane to Hiccup, he watched as the boy's left arm twitched, almost unnoticeably, before his right shot out to clumsily grab the weapon.

Ozpin quirked an eyebrow, before continuing. "Go ahead, try and swing at me." He instructed.

Hiccup took it and swung the cane at Ozpin, who dodged with ease while observing how the fifteen year old boy held his cane.

"Alright, same as before, but instead with your left hand."

After dodging the cane four times more in total, three swings with Hiccup's left hand and one with his right, Ozpin accepted his cane back.

"I think you could be left handed Hiccup. You gripped the cane better with your left hand; much more confident while swinging Hiccup. With your right hand however, your entire hand was rigid and you were barely able to swing the cane."

"Left handed?" Hiccup muttered in shock. "That can't be right. Everyone else in my village was right handed."

"It does explain why you couldn't handle a sword. But I used to know people who were left handed, so I can still teach you to fight."

Especially since those people were bodies he had resurrected into, enough to the point that he knew how to fight using either hand, a skill he used whenever possible as he found rather useful.

"Now Hiccup, I would like you to pick a weapon from the rack behind me. Pick any weapon you wish. It needn't be a sword. After you have made your choice, go back to where you were standing and we can begin your training." Ozpin instructed.

"If I were you, I would pick something that helps you to block my cane." He helpfully added.

Hiccup nodded and made his way to the rack. On the rack lay many weapons.

Swords, daggers, throwing knives, a pair of hand axes, canes, spears, peculiar looking swords like that woman he met recently used - Raven Branwen, Hiccup recalled her name - that were slightly curved, a pair of five circles of metal, connected together with enough room to fit his fingers through each one, though Hiccup didn't know what they were for or how they were meant to be used.

Lastly, at the far end of the rack, there was even what Hiccup guessed was a mace, though it was like no mace he had seen before.

Upon deciding on a weapon, Hiccup picked out the pair of hand axes.

"An interesting and uncommon choice of weapon. Is there a reason you picked those axes over any of the weapons available to you Hiccup?"

"A friend of mine from back home uses an axe. We had a rough friendship for a while, but I want to use a weapon that reminds me of her. Also, I don't think I will be able to use a full sized axe very well during a fight. I can barely handle lifting them."

Ozpin nodded. "Okay, let us begin your training now. But first, this friend of yours. Do you have a crush on her?"

"A crush?" Hiccup asked, confused again.

"Do you love her?" Ozpin elaborated and Hiccup flushed red from head to toe.

"N-no, we're ju-" Was all Hiccup could say before he felt many lightning quick jabs from a cane and saw a blur of a man shimmering in and out of existence before he was knocked onto his back.

Ozpin's face filled up Hiccup's vision, his expression deadly serious.

"First rule of fighting. A skilled fighter will use anything to make you drop your guard and gain an opening. You must learn to ignore anything they say and focus on the fight."

Ozpin then extended a hand. "Are you ready to try again?"

Hiccup took the offered hand and got up. "How did you do that?"

"Magic." Ozpin replied before promptly knocking Hiccup on his back again, though he noted that Hiccup at least tried to protect himself.

If one could consider swinging a pair of axes at random in all directions, trying.

On the next attempt, Hiccup tried throwing one of the axes at Ozpin, only for it to miss him completely and embed itself blade first in the floor behind the headmaster, to Hiccup's surprise.

"I've never done that before." Hiccup stated, looking amazed.

Of course, his expression vanished when his back was reunited with the floor once again.

"This is never going to work." Hiccup muttered despondently.

"It will Hiccup." Ozpin stated. "It will just take a while for you to learn to fight. Come, I will take you to Glynda. She can perhaps unlock your aura."

"What is aura?"

"Aura is the manifestation of one's soul. It shields you from physical harm, including most weapons that exist on Remnant. There are -however- things it can't protect you from, but you won't need to know them today. They'll be for future lessons."

Ozpin then turned and headed off, leaving the room. "Hey, wait for me!" Hiccup exclaimed, hastening to catch up with the headmaster.

"Time waits for no one Hiccup." Ozpin called back to him without slowing his pace.

* * *

A/N: So what did y'all think of that? Let me know in a review.


	2. On The Defensive

Passing Time

Chapter 2: On The Defensive

…

"For it is in learning that we gain wisdom. Through this, we become a paragon of duty and responsibility to guide all. Infinite in legacy and bound by blood, I unleash your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."

Glynda took her hand off of Hiccup's shoulder following her words and observed him.

The boy was currently bathed in an auburn glow. "I must admit, I didn't this would work, since you aren't from here." She commented as she faced him.

They were in Glynda's office, a room not nearly as grand looking as Ozpin's own. Her's consisted of a table, filing cabinet behind her on her right and three chairs, two of which were in front of her desk and the last was occupied by her.

On the desk sat a large hardback book and an assortment of stationary as well as her trusty riding crop.

"Maybe I'm finally getting favour from the gods?" Hiccup suggested. "It would be nice for a change."

"Gods?" Glynda asked.

"Yeah, Odin, Thor and all the rest. You don't know about them here?"

"We don't know of or worship them anywhere on Remnant. Certainly not in Vale."

"Then why did you call it that?" Hiccup wondered, his head tilted to the side slightly. "Vale is the name of one of the gods."

Glynda coughed awkwardly. "I'm sure that's just a coincidence. Anyway, I am going to teach you how to use aura to protect yourself and heal any injuries you receive."

"Okay."

"Word of warning. Duck."

"What?" Glynda said nothing and Hiccup was introduced to the book that rose from the desk and flung itself at him.

It hit his forehead and fell to the ground. "Ow." Hiccup moaned, caressing his forehead.

"A huntsman should always be ready for an attack, as one could come at any moment. It must be instinctual. You will learn to be ready in time, and I won't stop teaching you until you do."

"…Got it." Hiccup sighed.

"Also, for this to work I will have to hit you with the book, so no more warnings from now on."

"How did you do that?" Hiccup wondered, his eyes bright.

"This is what's known as a semblance; it is a power that someone with aura eventually gets. It is usually unique, with the occasional exception, such as within the Schnee family." Glynda replied.

"Who are-" Hiccup didn't finish his sentence before he felt the same book strike the back of his head.

"Damn, you got it rough kid." A gravely and familiar voice said, coming from the doorway behind Hiccup, the man it came from observing him slowly rub the back of his head, wincing in pain as he did so.

"Qrow? Why are you here?" Glynda asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Oz wants me to take him into town and let him explore," Qrow explained.

"Fine. Hiccup, you are free to go now."

Hiccup nodded and got up, approaching Qrow.

…

"So, what do you want to know first?" Qrow asked Hiccup, the pair now in Vale.

"What was that thing we travelled in just now?"

"That was a bullhead. The cheapest aircraft you can buy." Qrow said.

"How does it work?"

"That might be hard for you to understand."

"You know I built a tailfin for a dragon that I use to help him fly? It can't be too hard to understand."

"Fair point. There are two engines, one on each side, attached to a wing. They can tilt and are what makes it fly."

"Why did I ask? I could have figured that out myself." Hiccup said, dryly.

"Heh, you're just like Ruby. You'll make great friends."

"Ow, please let go!" A voice up ahead cried out.

"Uh-huh. What's that?" Hiccup asked, looking ahead at the source of the voice - a rabbit faunus who was currently having her ears pulled.

"That's a faunus. They're human/animal hybrids. A rabbit faunus in this case."

"Hybrid?" Hiccup asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Two things that are different but connected. Take my weapon for example. It's a shotgun, sword, scythe hybrid." Qrow explained.

"I get it now. We should help her."

"Wait, Hiccup-" But he was already running ahead.

Qrow sighed before jogging to catch up with him, reaching the boy just in time for Hiccup to confront the person who was pulling on the faunus's ears.

"Let her go." Hiccup said.

The person in question was a buff brown-haired man. He turned and sneered in contempt at Hiccup. "Or what? You'll stop me?"

"I'll try." Hiccup said, though his voice wavered the smallest amount.

The man laughed and shoved Hiccup back a step before leaving. "Have fun with her then, faunus lover!" He called over his shoulder.

"Thank you." The faunus girl said shyly, having gotten to her feet when Hiccup had become the centre of attention.

"You're welcome." Hiccup smiled. "What's your name?"

"Velvet." The girl said, then ran off.

Hiccup watched her go before turning to face Qrow, who had his head tilted back as he drank from a small silver tankard.

After a few moments, he placed the tankard back in his breast pocket. "I've suddenly remembered someone who owes me info. Follow me Hiccup." Qrow then turned and headed back the way they came.

"Wait, what are we going to do there?" Hiccup asked, running to catch up as Qrow started jogging.

"You won't be doing much. Just watching me." Qrow replied.

…

A/N: And cut!

So Velvet was introduced, though she won't be at Beacon with her team for a while yet, and I explained what a Bullhead looks like for those of you who don't know the name.

We see one in the first real episode of rwby, where Roman, Cinder, Glynda and Ozpin are introduced.

Moving on, I wonder if anyone can guess who Qrow was referring to at the end of the chapter there.

Let me know in a review if you think you've figured it out.

Anyway, I have more chapters to write, so I'm going to go now.

Until Next Time

Silvolde


	3. Possible Assignment

Passing Time

Chapter 3: Possible Assignment

A/N: Writer's block. Thou art the worst of all.

It's 'Comforting a Valkyrie' all over again!

(Just as delayed but with more thought put into the chapters.)

I hope you enjoy this, everyone.

…

Hiccup and Qrow stood outside a building in the shadier part of Vale. Two men with red glasses and black suits stood outside, red axes in hand, watching Hiccup intently.

Slightly unnerved by their intense gazes, Hiccup took a step back while looking away. "Ignore them. They won't do anything with me here. Isn't that right?" Qrow addressed the men.

They reluctantly nodded while scowling. "Good. Now one of you go and tell Junior that I'm here. It's time for one of our passing chat's."

One turned and entered the building while a thought came to Hiccup.

'What kind of name is Junior?' He wondered.

"Junior is ready to talk to you now." The man said upon returning a minute later.

Qrow nodded before turning to Hiccup. "After you, kid."

…

"Who's the kid?" asked Junior, eyeing Hiccup with curiosity as Qrow sat on a bar stool at the bar and Hiccup followed suit with some difficulty after observing Qrow.

Hiccup then observed the man behind the bar. Junior had a white shirt and red tie on, complete with a black vest. He also had grey eyes, black hair and a full goatee.

"Forget about him. He's with me though, so nobody bother him or they'll answer to me. What do you have for me?" Asked Qrow, as he placed a few lien notes on the counter before him.

Junior silently pocketed the money before responding. "Those rogue huntsmen you were looking for. Word is they're hiding around the docks, Qrow."

"How sure are you that they're there?"

Junior brought out a folded-up picture from the breast pocket of his black vest and placed it on the counter top. "Pretty sure. Take a look at this."

Qrow glanced at it once before slipping a hand into his pocket and taking out his scroll. After a few moments of gazing between the picture and the device, Qrow nodded.

"That's one of them, alright. We're done here. Kid, with me. We're leaving now." Qrow slid off his barstool and Hiccup hastened to follow him.

…

"I must admit, I didn't think you'd handle yourself that well back there," said Qrow, the pair now on a Bullhead heading back to Beacon. "Have you had practice being ignored before?"

Qrow wasn't being serious when he said the words, so he was caught off guard when Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, but recently I started getting noticed more. Shame it's not real."

"What do you mean, Hiccup?"

"Back home we have a thing called dragon training. Because of Toothless, I started to do well in it. But we're told to hate dragons. That they should all be killed. Hence, it's all a lie."

"Sounds rough, kid."

"I guess it was. But can we agree on one thing?"

"Depends. What is it?"

"Don't call Toothless a Grimm ever again please. He's nothing like that. I'd be dead without him." requested Hiccup, remembering the interrogation he received from the man two days before.

"Agreed," Qrow muttered, before his thoughts shifted over to something else entirely.

'I wonder what Ozpin would say to the kid getting information from Junior while I'm away?' He mused.

…

"You can't be serious, Qrow," snapped Glynda, glaring at the man. "He's a child!"

"I never said he should start immediately. If Ozpin agreed to the idea, I would teach him how to increase his hearing with his aura and whatever else he would need to know to watch his back." he retorted.

Glynda let out a long sigh. "Ozpin, tell Qrow that this drunken idea of his shouldn't be entertained."

Ozpin looked at the pair with a thoughtful expression. "It may be necessary, for the simple fact that the boy currently has no training to speak of. I say we put Qrow's idea into action."

"Ozpin!"

"I wasn't finished, Glynda. With a task being as risky as it is for Hiccup, you will help train him in aura control instead of Qrow. Your control over your aura and semblance is the best in Vale after all."

Those words placated Glynda, but only a little. "Fine, but if the boy dies, I will hold you both personally responsible. You most of all, Qrow."

"Don't worry. I'd do the same thing if I were you."

…

Qrow stepped out of the lift after Glynda after leaving Ozpin's office with her.

She scowled at him before striding away, passing Hiccup who Qrow had told to wait there.

Hiccup happened to be standing with his scroll in hand, the device turned off.

"What does InfoHunt™ mean?" Hiccup asked, showing him the back of the device, which displayed an open book inside a magnifying glass and the words in question positioned below it in bold.

[1] "InfoHunt is the company that makes scrolls. Those words mean that nobody is allowed to sell scrolls with their name on them, I think. They're based in the kingdom of Atlas and they help to maintain the CCT,"

"What is the CCT?

"It's a network that connects all the scrolls in Remnant."

"What is a network?"

'Dear Oum'. Qrow looked past Hiccup and spotted Glynda returning for whatever reason.

"That's going to take a lot of explaining, kid. Why not ask Glynda over there?" Qrow suggested.

He turned around and saw her. "Uh, okay."

As soon as Hiccup looked in her direction, Qrow fled, stepping back into the lift behind him and hastily smashing the button that led to the level that Ozpin's office was on, only relaxing when the lift started to ascend.

"Back so soon, Qrow?" Ozpin asked.

"Open the window, Oz." demanded Qrow.

Face growing vaguely amused at the request and what it entailed, Ozpin complied.

"What ever could have caused such alarm for you, Qrow?" the headmaster asked as he returned to sitting behind his desk once done.

"A feeling like I'm in a classroom again. The kid has too many questions. I'm glad I don't have to teach him."

"That's exactly why Glynda should help train him in aura control."

"Maybe I could help get him in shape. It's more my style at least."

"Perhaps. But I believe you were about to leave, Qrow."

"Oh, yeah. I'll go and find our rogue guests now." Once done talking, Qrow jumped into the air and a moment later was gone, leaving a crow in his place.

It flew through the window and out into the open air, flapping its wings vigorously as it moved.

…

[1] If it wasn't clear enough already, InfoHunt is this universe's equivalent of Google, with its headquarters in Atlas. Hooray for world building, everyone.

See you all whenever I figure out how to write about someone training to use aura.

Expect big delays, everyone.

Until next time

Silvolde.


End file.
